write_epic_battles_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Sora vs Shovel Knight
Shovel Knight from Yacht Club Games. And Sora from Kingdom Hearts Who will win this battle of knights the master of shovelry or the Keyblade wielding warrior. That’s what well find out today in Builder Blockers Tournament! Will Shovel Knight show us the power of shovelry or will Sora unlock his grim fate? Let’s get the this epic rumble! Pre-Fight In a Disney like forest we see Sora walking with his Keyblade defeating some monsters. Suddenly he saw a glowing light from a nearby kinda reddish bush. Thinking it was a monster that escaped he quickly sprinted towards it. As soon as he jumped into the bush he realized thus wasn’t a monster it was a portal maybe is was the next boss level? He fell in and landed on the rough ground he looked up and saw he was on a super high mountain. He looked off the ledge and could only see clouds he covered his eyes from the blazing hot sun. He walked up maybe the boss would be ontop and the portal back to that weird forest was there. He put his Keyblade away and began hiking up the mountain. Shovel Knight was in the open land he was calmly walking and dug treasure from the pile of pebbles. He picked emeralds, diamonds, coins, iron ingots, rubies. He then saw a white ruby bigger than a slime. He walked towards it and picked it up. He then saw the precious diamond glow. He walked in a different direction and it didn’t glow. He began following the glow of it to find a white treasure chest. He walked to it and the white ruby shined brighter than the sun he opened the chest and put it in. The chest then opens and the white ruby floats glowing a portal opened and Shovel Knight thought the heavens gave him this chance maybe this would help him find Shield Knight! He walked in and landed on top of the mountain. He looked confusingly before he heard a foot step. He suddenly turned and saw Sora. Shovel Knight hoped this fellow warrior would help him. “Greeting fellow traveler might we work together?” Sora replied “I would but your the boss of this world so I have to fight you...” Shovel Knight shocked said “I’m nit the boss I came through a portal!” Sora respond “I can’t believe you..“ He took his Keyblade and did a combat pose. Shovel Knight sadly looked down and said “If you wish then let us begin!” He yelled as he pulled his Shovel blade and lifted it into the air. 'SHOWTIME!! ' Battle Sora sliced at Shovel Knight who blocked its swipe with his shovel. Sora then stabbed at him Shovel Knight dodged before going behind Sora amd hit him with his shovel. Sora then hit Shovel Knight away the hilt of his blade. Shovel Knight recoiled and saw Sora ran at him. Shovel Knight staged his shovel into the ground and put more pressure into the ground Sora was a few feet away but the ground suddenly bolted up launching Sora into the air. Shovel Knight saw the Keyblade and grabbed it. He chucked it off the ledge Sora gasped and did a flip into the air. He grabbed it quickly and began spinning this somewhat let him float back and he began hitting Shovel Knight with his Keyblade damaging the Knight. Shovel Knight used his flare wand to shot a fireball at Sora. Sora suddenly stumbled back and began running down the mountain. He ran into a small cave while Shovel Knight would chase behind they saw each other. Sora saw Shovel Knight smack rocks at Sora Who stabbed or sliced them causing small rocks to hit him and Shovel Knight. Shovel Knight quickly flew at Sora who used Firaga and fired his flames at him. Shovel Knight dodged and did shovel drop on Sora three times. He then swiped at Sora who collided with his Keyblade. Shovel Knight was kicked away. Shovel Knight ran away to the top of the mountain again. Sora and Shovel Knight collided blades this was the final battle. Shovel Knight kicked Sora and swiped wt his stomach. Sora was launched away and landed weakly suddenly the Knight came at him and used dust knuckles to slam onto Sora. Sora punches Shovel Knight in the face and took his Keyblade and sliced at Shovel Knight. The knight dodged and whacked Sora’s Head. Sora quickly sliced Shovel Knights armor launching him back. He lands and Shovel Knight used his agile to jump on Sora‘s head and high into the air. He then used his Shovel Drop suddenly the ground began breaking and it was shown lava was inside the mountain! Shovel Knight and Sora jumped from rock to rock. Shovel Knight and Sora collided blades. Sora smiled But was Suddenly hit in the head by a rock and dropped his Keyblade. Shovel Knight threw his Shovel Blade into the air and grabbed the Keyblade. He then took the chance to stab Sora in the stomach. Sora yelled in pain. Shovel Knight flew more into the air. He jumped on a rock and saw his Shovel Blade. He jumped from the rock and grabbed the shovel he then flipped it and began charging down and hit the Keyblade causing it to go through his stomach more. He was going so fast then he landed in the lava. “NOOOoooooo...” he sunk into the lava and Shovel Knight used his propeller blade to land on a little bit of land on the mountain to land safely he collapsed in exhaustion. AfterMath Shovel Knight is laying on the top of the mountain panting. Sora’s skeleton is seen at the bottom of a volcano. Results The winner of this fight is.....Shovel Knight! Category:MinecraftFan300 Category:Battles of Write Epic Battles Category:Blockers Tournament